Edward's need
by honneymoonland
Summary: Edward is not a virgin and Bella isn't the only who he was dated, he is experimented, she is not and she goes to Alice and Rosalie for help. Set during Eclipse, vampires are vampires and humans are humans. Sorry I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Edward was driving me home after spending the weekend at his house with the girls while the boys went hunting, I had been thinking all night about what Rosalie had told me about the Denali women and Edward but more specifically I've been think about Tanya and Edward, of course he had told me before that he dated her for a year a couple of decades ago when the Cullen stayed in Alaska but we never talk about it after that day, until now that Rosalie came to talk to me last night.

"What are you thinking about love?" I just realize that we where outside my house.

"Nothing really, just about how it was nice to spend some girl time with your sisters and Esme, I had not realized how much I needed it, I even got to a chance to get to know Rose I'm glad that we talked I think we will become great friends very soon." Edward looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Rose?" he chuckled.

"I'm happy that you had good time and that you two are getting along." I look at the time, Charlie will be back soon.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Of course, I'll be back after Charlie goes to bed." He gave me a soft kiss before leaving.

I had been thinking about the Tanya's and Edward's affaire while preparing supper, I knew that they had dated but he never loved her, Rosalie said that they never said I love you but that Tanya in the other hand was in love with him. I knew that Edward had some random affaires throughout the years but never dated anyone after Tanya and of course never loved anyone beside me. After eating I went to take a shower before bed, once in the shower I turned on the water hot more then the usual and I quickly began to relax under the hot water, the bathroom began to steam up and I realized that I had been standing under the hot water for a long time, longer then the usual and that Edward was probably already in my room, I quickly wash my hair and then my body and got out. I wrapped the towel around my body and brushed my teeth. I was about to get out of the bathroom and go to my room but I didn't have any clothes on, only the towel, I usually change in my room before Edward gets here but today I had lost track of time and spent and additional 30 minutes then I would normally would. I took a deep breath and walked to my room. I found Edward laying on my bed with his arm behind his head as soon that he saw me enter the room his eyes got wide he had never seen me with so little clothing before.

"I'm sorry I forgot my clothes."

"It's ok love, what happen? You're always done showering and all dressed up when I get here." He chuckled.

"I lost track of time in the shower, I'll just grab my clothes and go change."

"Alice said you forgot these" he said holding the pyjamas that Alice had bought for me for this weekend, she said that my old one was a crime to own and threw them way. I took them and grumbled to the bathroom, they were these creamy light pink with black detailed outline silk matching set of long sleeved button up shirt and long bottoms from Victoria's Secret, I had to admit I liked them, they felt nice against my skin. Once I was back in my bedroom a lay next to Edward on my bed and got into spooning position, I always fell asleep like that every night.

"Hmm, these are nice" Edward said while stroking my arm.

"I kinda like them too"

"Excellent because I was thinking about buying you some more silk nightwear." He said.

"You don't have to"

"But I want to, plus now that you have a new bed to sleep in my room you need to have some nightwear for when you sleep over."

He stopped stroking my arm and started to play with my hair and I started to relax, I had stopped think about Edward past relationships and snuggle closer to him. I had just closed my eyes and start to giving into in my sleep when Edward let go of me and was now laying as far away from me on the bed. I turned around to face him, he knew that I could only sleep in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's late go to sleep we got school in the morning."

"Well, come closer, you know that it will make me fall asleep faster." He came closer to me but we weren't touching. I sigh, I turned around and backed up until my back was against his chest, once my body finally touched his I felt something hard poking my back. At first I was confused, had I left something there, my phone maybe or maybe his phone had fell out of his pocket… no that wasn't it and then it hit me. It wasn't something, it was him, Edward was… well, he was hard down there. I realize that he wasn't laying next to me anymore, he was sitting as far away as possible from me with one of my pillows on his lap. Holy fuck, Edward just had a boner, maybe it was because he saw me in only a towel for the first time a couple of minutes ago and because of these new pyjamas, I mean they are very soft he kept rubbing me and they are bit more sexy then my old sweats, they definitely show some more of my curves and my assets. I just gave Edward an erection! Did I? Of course it wasn't because of me, he was probably thinking of something he heard. Of course it made sense now it was something he heard at his house or something he felt because of Jasper before coming here.

"Bella we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella we need to talk." He pulled me out of my inner monologue.

"Please Bella, turn around." I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I don't know what came over me."

"You didn't scare me. I get it living under a roof full of sexually active vampires can't be easy especially with Jasper imposing those feelings on you."

"Bella, you're the one that makes me feel like this."Me? I was so confused, how could I make him hard, he saw the confusion on my face.

"You turn me on all the time, you are sexy, you smell so sweet and good, your skin is so soft, and you the way you moan in your sleep is enough to make me combust. I'm usually very good at concealing it from you but today seeing you in that little towel of yours that leave very little to imagination and these pyjamas that hug your every curve, I can see the shape of your breast, I can see your hard nipples from the cold of my body, and I can see that round and firm ass of yours." All of the sudden he was laying next to me pressing him self next to me.

"Again I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, you just drive me crazy" he said giving me a passionate kiss but the kiss ended too quickly.

"Like I said we need to talk about this, are you tired, would you prefer talking about this tomorrow, it's kinda late." I look over at my bedside table to see the time, it was a few minutes past midnight but how could I sleep when Edward had just revealed all this new information, he was turned on by me and to be honest he turned me on too. I had this rush feeling in my lower abdomen, my heart and my breathing so fast that I could feel my every heart beat throughout my body, I was feeling warm and achy but in a good way, I had a tingling sensation down there and I was beyond wet, it was this overpowering feeling that was making it very hard to focus. He made me feel wanted and desired, he made me feel sexy.

"No, I'm fine, lets talk now besides it's been awhile since we stayed up all night talking, I like those late night long talks that never ends." He smiled

"Me too, I feel like I could talk to you forever." He said.

"Bella I'm a mind reader vampire with a brother able to control emotions, now, You have to understand that every man has needs and I do too but my needs are a bit more powerful then your average man, first I'm a vampire with nothing but time on my hands and being to able to hear my vampire family having sex every night and then when Jasper and Alice join I had no choice but to feel whatever Jasper was feeling and when all of the couples are having sex at the same time Jasper goes into something I call crazy lust mode which makes him more powerful to the point he can't control it, he makes you feel like you overdosed on the lust potion. How can I explain this better? Imagine having to feel seven very powerful and crazy in love lustful vampires all at once then returning that feeling to those seven vampires and just like that that feeling that once only you felt is multiply by seven, and that Bella is a never ending vicious cycle that doesn't stop until Jasper gets overwhelm, he is older then all of us except for Carlisle, it takes a lot to overwhelm him, now add my mind reading abilities on top of that." He stopped talking and studied my face for a moment to see how I was taking in all this information.

"By the third time crazy lust mode Jasper happen the family stage in intervention, to resume what was said, I need to get laid so I wouldn't go crazy, that it wasn't healthy for me to feel all this lust without actually experiencing it."

"Why didn't you… you know… relief yourself?" I asked blushing like never before.

"Oh I had several times but it's not the same as the real thing, you never get fully relieved." He said.

"They proposed that I get some random hookups nothing serious. When the next crazy lust mode happen we had just moved to Alaska and we lived not to too far from the Denali, they were close enough to feel it. I was in my room trying to relief myself when Tanya came in, I didn't even hear her coming over, obviously she was shocked when she found me naked, I've been having this feeling, more like a need to hump everything in my room all day and when I saw her I just grab her before she could even respond at the sight of me, that's how it all started. I thought it will be a good idea not to sleep with a different woman every time but just one and I thought I will be a good idea to actually have a relationship with that person. It was purely physical but obviously she wanted more and I had to end it, it wasn't fair of me being in a relationship with her knowing her feeling without love." We sat in silence for what seem like hours, finally we broke the silence in the room.

"Are you ok? I know it's a lot to process."

"I'm ok, after you ended thing with Tanya how many other woman have you been with?" I had to ask, the curiosity was killing me.

"You don't have to answer that, it's not even a fair questions after what you told me and the fact that your 108 years old, I'm just jealous I guess."

"Don't be, I only loved you. I've been with two other woman after Tanya and I had one last one night stand with her three years ago." I was shock, three woman in 108 years, I expected the number to be higher.

"You look so shocked." He chuckled.

"You have way too much self control, it amazes me. Three years without sex living with your family, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"It isn't that bad really, I have to relief myself daily but my orgasms seem to be stronger since I meet you which means more relief for me then what it used to be. It helps a lot that I think about someone I love during my daily relief sessions, before I just needed some kind of relief without really thinking of anyone."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told that I think about you during my relief sessions that's too much." He thought of me during his "alone time" I was felling all hot and fussy again. I threw myself on top of him and I started to kiss him passionately, our kiss grew deeper and deeper, he rolled us over so he was on top of me. I could feel his hard erection through his jeans pressing between my legs, oh my… I never felt anything like this before, the way he touched my body made me feel numb and hot like I was on fire.

"Bella…" he moaned in low whisper.

"I don't mind at all that think of me like that in your alone time, really, I'm flattered." I tried saying in low sexy seductive voice. I realized that I was bitting my lips when he started tugging on my bottom lip.

"Stop bitting your lips love." Kiss,

"Do you have any idea of how sexy you look?" Kiss,

"I want you so bad." Kiss, he said between kisses.

"I'm all yours." I batted my lashes trying to be seductive.

"Bella… please take some time to think about all this, about everything we talked about tonight and when you are ready we will try. You have to understand that since you are human we need to take it slow, I don't want to hurt you, I need to keep my thirst and strength in check first, promise me that." He was right, not about me being human or me being ready or not but he was right about taking time to think about all this. He had experience, I didn't, he had been with perfect vampire women, I was just plain and human, I need help to make myself more desirable, I need to be more at his stander, I didn't want to look like I didn't belong with him anymore, I wanted to look like I did belong next to him. If I was ready to become a woman I needed to change and it all started with these new pyjamas.

"Ok, I promise." I said.

"Good, now go to sleep, we have school tomorrow and it's late."

"Goodnight, I love you." I kissed him softly before getting into my sleeping position.

"Goodnight, I love you too." He kissed gently the top of my head.

He was right it was late, it was almost two in the morning and tomorrow was going to be a long day. Tomorrow was the beginning of operation seduce Edward, I was ready, all that I need was help and a few pointers and I knew exactly to who to go. She probably already knows about my plan and is probably already excited for all the shopping that part one of my plan is going to take. I was about to make Alice dreams come truth, taking me shopping for a whole new wardrobe.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so please leave a review telling what you think, if you like it or not and if I should continue with this story. I'm working on chapter 3 and I'll try to get it out tomorrow night. I also want to say thank you all for the follows and the favourites, I know they are not much but it means a lot to me in only 24h.


End file.
